La nueva noticia
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: Historia que trata sobre NaLu...¿Qué pasaría si al fin Natsu se diera cuenta de lo que siente por Lucy? y ,si por ello naciera un nuevo amor,un nuevo ser...Natsu debería estar muy atento a los síntomas de Lucy pues probablemente ella pronto le de la "Nueva noticia"...3
1. Chapter 1

**La nueva noticia**

El Otoño estaba a punto de acabar, faltaban pocos días para el invierno.  
El departamento de Lucy se sentía muy frio, a pesar de que estaba prendida la calefacción e incluso ella estuviera tapada con un par de cobijas, el frio nunca pasó, no esa noche.

Era temprano, Natsu fue a levantar a Happy para dirigirse al departamento de Lucy, el día anterior habían quedado de ir juntos a una misión para recaudar dinero, pues como era de costumbre, por los daños y alborotos no conseguían dinero suficiente para pagar la mensualidad del departamento de Lucy.

Natsu: Happy!*mueve un poco a happy* vamos, ¡levántate!  
Happy:(despertando)aaag...5 minutos más…Natsu…  
Natsu: No Happy, llegaremos tarde *lo vuelve a mover*se lo prometimos a Lucy  
Happy: Aye…*se levanta*  
Natsu: ojala hoy sea un buen día, ¿verdad Happy? (sonríe)  
Happy: AYE! Lo será Natsu, conseguiremos dinero para comprar un gran pescado  
Natsu: si Happy, y también para pagarle a Lucy su departamento, recuerda que eso es lo que haremos, es lo que más importa…  
Happy:(llorando) pero Natsu…yo quiero un pescado  
Natsu: Happy, te prometo que te conseguiré uno  
Happy: ¡AYE-SIR!(Sonríe)

Natsu y Happy salieron corriendo de su casa hacia el departamento de Lucy, estaban muy entusiasmados esa mañana, tanto que antes de ir a con Lucy fueron a comer a un restaurant pescado y por supuesto, llevaron uno para lucy.

Happy: Oye Natsu,¿Por qué últimamente te preocupas más por Lucy?  
Natsu:*miro hacia el cielo*Porque tengo que proteger mi vida…  
Happy: ¿Tu vida?... ¡No puede ser!,¡Lucy es una bomba!*empieza a volar por todos lados*  
Natsu: No Happy*empieza a carcajearse*ajajajaja, Lucy es mi vida, ya me di cuenta de eso…  
Happy: ¡Se Gusssstan!  
Natsu:(sonrojado) Haha, espero que si…

En todo el camino Happy se fue burlando de Natsu, contaba todo tipo de historias en el que estuviera lucy con Natsu haciendo alguna cosa pervertida que sonrojaba a este, por supuesto que él también lo hacía con Happy y Charlie hasta que por fin ambos pactaron en no contar o revelar este tipo de cosas.

Llegaron al departamento de Lucy, Happy le hizo un gesto de "Se gussstan" a Natsu, se sonrojo. Toco el timbre, algo extraño puesto que usualmente entra por la ventana, y aunque lo toco muchas veces, nadie respondía. Esto se le hizo extraño a Natsu pues una de las mejores cualidades de Lucy era su entusiasmo y su puntualidad.  
Natsu decidió averiguar entrando desde la ventana-Vamos Happy-,-¡Aye sir!

Golpeó un par de veces la ventada, luego zafó el seguro y la abrió, Happy entró primero y después entraría Natsu.

Natsu: Happy,¿todo bien?  
Happy:(asustado)Natsu…  
Natsu:*entrando*¿Happy…y Lucy?  
Happy:*apuntando al suelo* Mira Natsu…  
Natsu:*volteando atónico*… ¡Lucy!

Lucy Heartfilia estaba tirada en el suelo, se veía muy débil, pálida y angustiada, destapada a lado de la cama, Natsu rápidamente fue a por ella.

Natsu:(angustiado) Lucy…Lucy, Lucy reacciona*abrazó a ella lo más fuerte que pudo*  
Happy: Lucy…despierta Lucy*comenzó a llorar*  
Natsu: Happy, busca ayuda, ¡rápido!  
Happy:(triste) ¡Aye! *se va por la ventana*  
Natsu: Lucy…*acaricia su rostro*¿qué tienes?... ¿qué te paso mi vida?...Lucy…

Lucy comenzó a temblar en brazos de Natsu, él podía sentir lo fría que estaba, a pesar de que tenía su pijama sentía su frio. Ella lo abrazó con toda la poca fuerza que tenía, aun no se movía, solo se aferró al calor que Natsu emitía…Lucy estaba en problemas.

Natsu: Lucy…*comenzó a llorar*Lucy,¡Hey!*beso su mejilla* no me dejes princesa…no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero tenerte siempre conmigo, desde que te conocí he querido eso…lo deseo, te quiero…te amo, Lucy…¡por favor!*la cargo acariciando su piel para acostarla en la cama junto a él*Lucy…  
Lucy:*comenzó a moverse*Na…Natsu…  
Natsu: ¡Lucy!...despierta Lucy, ¿qué tienes?*la abraza*  
Lucy:*abriendo los ojos*Natsu…¿Qué pasa?...¿por qué lloras?*le limpia las lágrimas*  
Natsu:(sonríe)Lucy, Lucy, despertaste…estas aquí, junto a mi…Lucy*le da un beso en la cabeza*  
Lucy:(sonrojada)Na-natsu…en serio, ¿Qué pasa?*se notaba su preocupación en su voz*  
Natsu:¿no recuerdas que te paso Lucy?  
Lucy: No lo sé…recuerdo que, tenía hambre en la madrugada y me levante de la cama, por cierto estaba muy frio, de pronto sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban, empecé a ver todo borroso y de pronto no supe que paso…  
Natsu: ¿Te desmayaste Lucy?... ¿tienes alguna enfermedad?… ¿estas cansada de algo?  
Lucy: Em…no que yo sepa, pero porque te preocupas tanto Natsu, solo fue un desmayo  
Natsu: me preocupo por que tú sabes que te amo…ya te lo demostré la otra noche*natsu la abraza aún más*  
Lucy:(sonrojada)Na-natsu, yo también te amo, y lo sabes…en verdad no sé qué me paso, nunca me había pasado, esto es nuevo para mí aunque, últimamente me siento así, más débil y hambrienta…es raro…  
Natsu: Lucy…Happy y yo te compramos un pescado…por cierto, fue por ayuda, así que será mejor que le pongas un poco de más, ropa…*apunta a su ropa interior que se nota por su corta pijama*  
Lucy: ¡kyaaaaaaaa!, ¡no me veas así!, ¡voltéate para cambiarme Natsu Dragnel!  
Natsu: oh vamos Lucy,ya que te sientes mejor podríamos hacer algo para calentarte  
Lucy: ahh…aaaaaah,¡AH!...No!, voltéate pervertido, ahora no! Aún estoy débil  
Natsu:*agarra a Lucy de la cintura y peligrosamente se acerca a su cuello*Estas segura…princesa?  
Lucy:(sonrojada)Na…Na…Natsu…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chicos! quería pedir disculpas por mi narrativa...la verdad es que deje de escribir fics un tiempo y me dedique a escribir novelas en facebook un tiempo y pues...se me olvido como era la narrativa...perdón,a partir del capítulo 3 me dedicaré a narra bien,con detalles y mas coherente,más aclaraciones abajo._

_1.- el símbolo ***** será reemplazado por** -**_  
_2.-Ya no se pondrá en nombre del personaje antes del diálogo(creo que lo hacía como obra) ._._  
_3.-Creo que ya no incluiré paréntesis para indicar una acción,la pondré en los detalles de la narración_  
_4.- las lineas que están significan cambio de escena o tiempo..._

_sin más que decir,me despido y espero que disfruten mucho mi historia y,de cualquier manera acepto críticas,gracias por su comprensión y atención,bye,bye ;D 3_

* * *

Natsu:*agarra a Lucy de la cintura y peligrosamente se acerca a su cuello*Estas segura…princesa?

Lucy:(sonrojada)Na…Na…Natsu…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió por un gran golpe, entró Erza y Gray junto a Happy a la habitación, Se les veía preocupados, bueno, hasta ver la gran escena que les brindaban Natsu y Lucy…

Erza:(sorprendida) ¡Natsu!...*miró la escena detenidamente*  
Gray:(sonrojado) ¡¿Lu-Lucy?!*Ambos tenían los ojos como platos*  
Happy: ¡se gussstan!  
Lucy:(sonrojada) ¡Erza!,¡Gray! … ¿Qué hacen aquí?*se notaba pena en su voz*  
Erza:(sorprendida)La pregunta es que hacen ustedes aquí…  
Natsu: Hola chicos *les sonríe*  
Lucy: ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO NATSU?! SUELTAM…*Lucy no puedo terminar la oración, de repente a Natsu se le hizo más pesada y pálida*  
Natsu: (preocupado) ¿Lucy? *la sostiene entre sus brazos*  
Gray: ¿Qué tiene Lucy?...*fue a con Natsu para ayudarlo a ponerla en la cama*  
Erza: ¡Lucy!...Happy, tenías razón, Lucy está mal  
Happy: se los dije!*empieza a llorar*Lucy está enferma  
Natsu: la encontré tirada en el suelo hace un rato, despertó y me dijo que en la noche se desmayó, aún está débil…*acaricia a Lucy*  
Gray: Natsu, creo que Lucy está dormida…  
Happy: ¿Por qué lo dices Gray?  
Gray: *mira a lucy con desprecio*porque está roncando…  
Erza: ¡Roncando! … pobrecita…*decía mientras agarraba su cabeza*  
Natsu: ¡¿QUE ESTA QUÉ?! *decía una poco exaltado*E-esto es extraño...Lucy no ronca…  
Gray: Natsu… ¿Cómo sabes que Lucy no ronca?*preguntó curioso*  
Natsu: Porque ya he dormido con ella*respondía de lo más calmado…*  
Erza:(sonrojada) ¡¿Qué…QUÉ?!  
Gray: Este idiota…  
Happy: Natsu…*de pronto empezó a llorar* ¡POR QUE ME CAMBIABAS POR LUCY EN LAS NOCHES!...¡Buahh!*empezó a llorar más fuerte*  
Natsu: *lentamente caía una gota de sudor en su frente*Ha-Happy…Cálmate Happy…tú también venias a dormir con nosotros…*decía intentando calmar al felino*  
Happy: Aye…*decía un poco más calmado*  
Erza: Como decía, ¿Qué tiene Lucy?  
Gray: creo que debimos llamar a Wendy…

* * *

Mientras tanto en Fairy Tail…

Wendy: ¡Ashu!*lentamente limpiaba su nariz ante el estornudo*  
Charlie: Salud Wendy…¿Dónde están todos?  
Wendy: No lo sé Charlie…esto ya me está preocupando, Natsu ayer estaba muy emocionado por la misión que haría con Lucy y, ninguno ha llegado…  
Charlie: Es verdad, pero tomando en cuenta que ni Erza ni Gray han llegado, quizá ya se hayan ido…  
Wendy: ¿Tú crees?...ojala sea eso Charlie, ojala…

* * *

Erza: Viendo bien a Lucy, creo que solo necesita descansar, solo mírenla*apuntaba a La rubia dormida*  
Gray: *admirando a la ojimarrón dormida*Creo que tienes razón, solo mira su cara…  
Natsu: *el salamander observo a Lucy unos segundos, luego de ello se sonrojo y…*¡Y TU QUE LE ANDAS VIENDO A LUCY!*Dijo exaltado a Gray, bueno, más bien celoso*  
Gray: ¡AAAHG!*se acercó al dragón slayer en forma de reto*¿ACASO TIENE ALGÚN CARTEL QUE DIGA "PERTENENCIA DEL LANZALLAMAS?  
Erza: Chicos…no empiecen por que no es*fue interrumpida por los gritos de Natsu*  
Natsu: QUE NO DIRIA "FUERA HIELERAS"  
Gray: AL MENOS LAS HIELERAS SIRVEN PARA ALIMENTAR GENTE,POR CIERTO,ESTO ME RECUERDA AL HELADO QUE LE COMPRE EL OTRO DÍA A LUCY..*dijo burlón*  
Natsu: ¡¿QUÉ HELADO?!  
Erza: ¡YA BASTA!*decía la pelirroja separando a ambos chicos*En vez de pelear deberíamos dejar a descansar a Lucy y buscar a Wendy para que nos diga si lo que le ha ocurrido a Lucy no es malo, deberían avergonzarse…

Ambos chicos aceptaron su error, y en eso Happy interrumpió el silencio…

Happy:¡DEMONIOS!  
Natsu: ¿Qué pasa Happy?*decía el peli rosado entre preocupado y nervioso*  
Happy:¡¿POR QUÉ NO FUI POR WENDY EN VES DE ERZA Y GRAY!?*contesto el felino casi congelado al admirar su nivel de idiotez…*  
Erza: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Happy?*de pronto un aura de derrota rodeo a la pelirroja*  
Gray: me han denigrado…*se miraba su culpa al no ser útil en este momento*  
Natsu: si, tienes razón Happy…¡Quiero un helado!  
Erza: Presta atención Natsu!*decía la ojimarrón un tanto estresada*  
Gray: como sea, Erza, creo que será mejor que mañana venga Wendy a revisar a Lucy, mientras dejémosla descansar…quizá debería quedarme a cuidarla  
Natsu: ¡NI CREAS QUE TU CUIDARAS DE LUCY HIELITO!*el ojiverde enfureció por el ultimo comentario…celos*  
Gray: ¿AAHG?¿QUIEN ERES TU PARA NEGARMELO FLAMITA?  
Natsu: MÁS QUE TU PARA LUCY SI SOY CONJELADOR  
Gray: ¡JA! PREGUNTALE AL HELADERO ENCENDEDOR  
Natsu: ¿Qué MALDITO HELADERO?...MIERDA,LUCY DESPIERTA Y DILE QUE ES MENTIRA!*empezó a mover a la rubia adormilada*  
Erza: NATSU!,DEJALA IDIOTA…CALLENSE*la pelirroja cambio su armadura a la de fuego para después darle un gran golpe al Dragneel*  
Natsu: auuush*se quejaba mientras intentaba pararse de ahora, el suelo*  
Gray: ¿ves?...no puedes ni cuidar de ti y quieres cuidar de Lucy  
Natsu: Lucy es mi…compañera, ¿sí?*de repente el peli rosado se tornó en un ambiente triste a lo que la pelirroja no puedo resistir*  
Erza: agh, bien Natsu, te dejaré que cuides a Lucy solo por esta día, ¿sí?...mañana vendremos temprano con Wendy para que la revise, mientras arréglatelas para conseguir comida y estar atento a Lucy en lo que queda de día y noche…entendido?  
Natsu y Happy: ¡AYE!  
Gray: ¿Qué? Pero Erza…creo que no deb…*se vio interrumpido por la mirada feroz de scarlet que, al verla, acepto enseguida los términos*  
Erza: adiós Natsu, si ocurre algo no dudes en llamarnos *ambos magos salieron por la puerta y en seguida el felino hablo*  
Happy: HEHEHE!  
Natsu: ¿Qué pasa?  
Happy: ya tenemos de comida pescado…*miró maliciosamente en pescado*  
Natsu: Happy, es de Lucy…*de repente el olor de este llamó su atención*  
Happy: pero…nadie sabe que lo es…  
Natsu:…YO QUIERO LA PANZA HAPPY*se dirigió corriendo al pescado*  
Happy: ¡NO! Yo la quiero Natsu!

y así, en lo que Lucy dormía, ambos, Happy y Natsu, de dedicaron a prepararse tanto mentalmente como panzamente para el cuidado de su rubia favorita…disfrutaban del hogar de la ojimarrón, buenos, al menos mientras podían y, qué bueno que lo hacían porque quizá en un par de horas cuando despertara la rubia ya no sería igual…


	3. Chapter 3

Sus ojos y cuerpo le pesaban bastante, la respiración era un poco ahogada, necesitaba de algo o alguien que la despertara… ¿así era como se sentía el dormir?, últimamente la rubia había cambiado bastante en cosas como estas, más hambre, sueño e incluso cambios de humor, ¿acaso no podía relajarse solo un poco?...como antes.

De pronto, entre sueños escucho una risa, tierna, dulce y muy infantil era… ¿un niño?, no, un bebe…

* * *

-Happy, ¿a qué hora despertará Lucy?- Decía el peli rosado un poco fastidiado y aburrido  
-No lo sé Natsu, quiero más pescado…quizá está enojada por comernos su pescado- le contestaba el felino azul sin prestar mucha importancia al comentario de Salamander  
-Mmm…-El ojiverde, ya harto de la situación no hizo más que recostarse a un lado de la rubia y observar más de cerca la situación.  
-Natsu, ¿no crees que si haces eso molestaras a Lucy?- Regañaba el felino a su imprudente compañero, es verdad que ese gato era bastante torpe, pero cuando se trataba de cuidar a su compañera, se lo tomaba muy en serio.  
-¿Qué crees que hago Happy?...solo la acompaño un poco-contestaba Dragneel de lo más despreocupado posible, no podría aceptar una orden de cómo cuidar a Lucy del Felino, si alguien la sabia cuidar a la perfección era el, su compañero y, algo más.

* * *

Ambos pasaron horas esperando a que la rubia despertara, todo el día, estaban agotados.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche y ambos "protectores" se quedaron dormidos, Natsu estaba recostado en la cama con Lucy, tenía sus brazos rodeando la cintura de la chica. El felino se encontraba en el sillón del pequeño departamento, a pesar de verse incomodo, llegaba a ser acogedor.

La noche era hermosa, el clima era frio más no abrumante, el cielo de un color azul profundo, aun así se lograba ver claramente la luna, brillante, redonda, llena de ilusiones y de sueños.

El peli rosado despertó, lo primero que observo fue el rostro de su compañera, sonrió ante ello.

-Quisiera vivir este momento cada noche, Lucy- Su impulso de protegerla no duró en salir y, recibió un beso en la frente la durmiente rubia, esta sonrió entre sueño.

El Salamander examino la habitación, se preguntaba donde estaba su compañero, detuvo su mirada en el sillón de la sala, Happy dormía.

Dio un suspiro lleno de alegría, serenidad y paz, el realmente amaba este ambiente, Happy, Él, cama, departamento…el olor que la habitación tenía, cada partícula de este contenían el aroma que más amaba el Dragón de fuego, el aroma de Lucy.

Seguía sonriendo, no podía parar, simplemente saber y sentir tanta dicha en ese momento sobrepasaba el límite de su felicidad, miró a la luna, hermosa y clara, tal y como la oji marrón la describía en sus historias.  
-Wooh…Lucy, para que yo, Natsu haya leído tus historias…de verdad te amo, no sé cómo pude leerlas- Tapó su boca para extinguir cualquier sonido o en este caso carcajada que saliera de su boca, el simple hecho de pensar que él leyó un "libro" era como contarle una broma, son de ese tipo de cosas que te imaginas que nunca sucederán.

Paró de reír y de nuevo, miró seriamente la Luna a través de la ventana, vio otra vez el ambiente y a su rubia, cerró los ojos, junto las manos y sonrió.

-Te pido un deseo, el más grande que tengo, ¿podrías dejarme vivir este momento cada noche?...sé que es algo que debería arreglar yo, pero dame tiempo…pronto lo intentaré, ayúdame a cumplir mi sueño…mi amor- susurraba el Peli rosado con ilusión a la Luna, de nuevo sacaba su lado infantil, lo que no esperaba era que la rubia lo descubriera.

-¿Na-Natsu?...- La ojimarrón apenas y podía hablar, se le notaba mucho cansancio, aunque en ese momento el ojiverde lo único que notó fue el hecho de que quizá todo su próximo "plan" se había arruinado.  
-¡Lu-Lucy!, ¿desde cuándo estas despierta?- preguntaba bastante sonrojado el Salamander, la rubia no debía enterarse de su "charla" con la Luna.  
-Natsu, acabo de levantarme…escuche un poco de ruidos y me desperté… ¿Y Erza y Gray?-miró curiosa al Sonrojado Dragón de fuego, aunque se dio cuento del tiempo transcurrido hasta el momento.  
-¿Por qué es de noche?, ¿Qué me pasó Natsu?- se notaba la angustia en su voz, de verdad no recordaba nada y eso la frustraba, se sentía tan…torpe.  
-Se fueron desde la mañana Lucy, cuando estaban aquí te dormiste de la nada y Erza dijo que debías descansar, yo me ofrecí a cuidarte, y pasó el día y ahora es de madrugada… ¿te sientes mejor, Lucy?- Salamander aún estaba un poco asustado por casi ser descubierto charlando "normalmente" con la Luna-m-me preocupe mucho cuando te caíste en mis brazos…de verdad pesas…-

En un instante la indefensa Lucy se volvió una fiera enojada, ¿pesada?, ¿de verdad estaba gorda?, ella siempre se cuidaba y aun así cada rato se lo decían, como si desearan recordárselo, era tan seguido que empezaba a dudar de la báscula, hasta intento dejar de cenar para pesar menos y aun así le seguían diciendo "pesada".

-¿de verdad peso?...Natsu, me siento mejor, ya te puedes ir a tu casa, déjame sola- El tono y la expresión de la rubia era de, enojo y furia, quizá las últimas palabras de la oración de salamander estuvieron de más.  
-Pero Lucy, no quiero dejarte sola…estoy aquí para cuidarte- el peli rosado sin entender el cambio de actitud de la rubia no estaba dispuesto a irse y abandonarla.  
-¡Que te vayas he dicho Natsu Dragneel!- La ojimarrón se paró de la nada y apunto con mucha fuerza la entrada, indicando la salida. El Dragón Slayer, sin saber que pasaba miró asombrado la escena.  
-¿Qué pasa Lucy?, ¿por qué quieres que me valla?, son las 3 de la mañana…- el Salamander se levantó de inmediato de la cama e intento acercarse a la rubia, intento.  
-¡Ni te acerques Natsu!, no vaya a ser que de nuevo caiga y me tengas que cargar…luego te vas a lastimar por lo gorda que estoy, ¡fuera!- contestaba la rubia con bastante receló y puchero,al parecer se había tomado en serio el comentario de Salamander.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!...-el ojiverde miraba atónico a su Lucy, ¿Cómo mierda había llegado esta discusión?…en verdad Lucy estaba muy rara, algo tenia.  
-Oye Lucy mal interpretaste las cosas, yo me refería a…-No lo dejó terminar cuando la enojada rubia comenzó a empujar al Dragón de fuego a la salida y, lo sacó.  
-¡Lucy!,¡Lucy, vamos!...-El Dragneel tocaba la puerta un tanto desesperado pero, tomando en cuenta la hora y en que la rubia no le abría, no le quedaba más remedio más que buscar donde dormir.

-Pensándolo bien Luna…mejor luego te digo bien la noche que quiero que se repita…-

* * *

Se fijó por la ventana asegurándose que la ojimarrón dormía en la cama, Happy estaba a su lado.

Conforme con el estado de la ahora "angelical" rubia, Natsu Dragneel se retiró por el momento de su refugio usual que usaba sin permiso y sin restricción, del departamento de Lucy. No le quedaba más que ir a su casa a dormir, ya mañana hablaría más en calma con la ojimarrón, cuando Wendy la revisará.


End file.
